adakah yang mau
by HYUUGA MIO FANEDA
Summary: mio membuat lirik lagu tapi adakah yang mau melihat lagi setelah sekian lama liriknya unik tapi aneh
1. Chapter 1

ADAKAH YANG MAU?

SUATU HARI DISEBUAH GEDUNG SEKOLAH BERNAMA SAKURAGOAKA SCHOOL [BENER GAK?]

TERDAPAT BEBERAPA MURID,DAN SALAH SATUNYA ADA GADIS BERAMBUT HITAM PANJANG

DAN RAMBUT COKLAT MUDA

;TIBA TIBA

Mio:ne ritsu

Ritsu:ng ada apa mio?

Mio:eto….aku membuat lirik lagu baru loh mau li…. {ritsu dalam hati :jangan jangan aneh aneh lagi}

Ritsu: oh iya…..ini masih pagi kita latihan dulu yuk!

Mio:a tapi ini..lirik

Ritsu:nanti aja ya ayo kita latihan

Mio:ha ha ayo

MIO POV

;kenapa ya tiba tiba ritsu ingin latihan?padahal biasanya malas

Padahal aku sangat ingin memperlihatkannya,HAAAH

Apa aku Tanya saja?tapi tidak usah aja deh

End mio pov

''MIO CHAN?KENAPA MELAMUN?" EH AH… YUI AH ETO DAIJOBU {SEJAK KAPAN YUI DISINI?}author juga ga tau tuh #_DUAK#_

SUDAH LAH MUNGKIN NANTI YUI JUGA KU BERI TAHU

TBC

HAI SAYA AUTHOR BARU DISINI ^^ BARU PERTAMA KALI BUAT FANFIC JADI KALAU MASIH JELEK DI MAKLUMIN YA NGASIH FLAME JUGA GAPAPA KOK HEHE

maaf banget klo gaje


	2. Chapter 2

ADAKAH YANG MAU

**SETELAH LATIHAN**

chan kenapa kau tadi melamun?ada yang terjadi?

…"Mio chan"

Yui sudah tidak perlu mengawatirkaan ku `kata Mio tersenyum [palsu]

Demo…

_**KRIIIIIIIIING….**_

Ah Yui bell sudah berbunyi ayo ke kelas…

Ah iya Mio chan

YUI POV

Mio chan kenapa ya? tidak biasanya mio chan begini

Tadi saat latihan juga….sepertinya mio chan tidak memainkannya?

Syuung**…**

Ada yang ter jatuh dari tas mio chan

Sreek

"Ah lirik lagu

_**TOKIMEKI SUGAR**_

"_**TAISETSU NA ANATA NI KARAMERU SOOSU"**_

_**GURANYUU TOU NI BURAUNSHUGAA…..**_

END YUI POV

Yui,bisakah kau memberkan…lirik itu kepadaku?"eh?" ini Mio chan

Arigatou….

{Mio...maaf kau harus memperbaiki lirik lagu mu}

TBC

CHAPTER 2 UPDATE YEYYY ARIGATOU YANG BUAT REVIEW ^^

Disini mio kasihan ya [padahal saya fansnya kok buatnya begini sih payah] maaf ya mio chan HEHE kok masih pendek TT^TT gatau nih mau bagaimana

maaf ya thank's juga buat senpai vivie ^^W

**[jaa nee]~**

jaa neee ~


	3. Chapter 3

desclaimer:kakak saya kaKifly nii chan "Kakifly(kakyfurai,kalau ga salah bacanya begitu)#DUARR pinjam ya kakak arigatou #PLAK

hahaha ini cerita saya silahkan

ADAKAH YANG MAU

MIO POV

"Kenapa karena Ritsu aku jadi tidak percaya diri memberikan lirikku pada yang lain ya?"

Kan masih ada Mugi,azusa dan yui.

Tadi yui juga sudah melihat

….

Apa aku tanyakan saja ya….

Ahhhrrghh kalau dia bilang aneh gimana( A.U:kasih lihat saya saja mio tan#di jitak pakai bass)

Bagaimana ini KAMI-SAMAAAA

"Akupun berteriak dalam hati bingung apa yang harus ku lakukan.

MIO END POV

"Mio chan moshi moshi"

Akupun terkejut dan kulihat wajah…..Yui apa yang kau lakukan diwajah ku? -_-|||

Mio chan melamun terus ada apa? Ceritakan padaku?"a lir…"Bu bukan apa apa ngomong

Dimana mugi dan ritsu?ooh~ mereka mau mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan di ruang

Kita tunggu saja Yui"hehe"oh ya sudah ata yui sambil mengaduh

"DEAD SILENT"

…..

"Mio chan mereka kok lama sekali ya?mau kita susul?

Kata Yui sambil menatap Mio .

Tidak usah Yui kita tunggu saja!.

…..

"Di ruang music

Ne,ritcchan apa kau tau Mio chan jadi begitu?kata mugi bingung

…. "tidak tau deh?"kata Ritsu terbata bata

Tapi,dia seperti terpukul karena sesuatu "kata kata Mugi terputus..SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TIDAK KARENA AKU TIDAK Ritsu membentak Mugi yang hampir menangis..TIDAK MAU APA RITCCHAN!? CERITAKAN APA YANG TERJADI!? Balas Mugi mebentak

…..

Aku… tidak mau membaca liriknya dari seminggu yang lalu

Hah!? Mugi terkejut lagi

FLASHBACK

Waktu seminggu yg lalu aku kerumah Mio untuk bermain dan aku bertemu dengan Kaa sannya di jalan akhirnya aku dan kaa san Mio jalan bareng

Sampai di rumah

"Mio,Ritsu datang ke rumah tuh dibawah! "kata sang mommy

Iya tunggu sebentar saut Mio…

Ooo Ritsu ada apa? Tanya Mio, aku cuma mau main ayo ke kamar mu kata Ritsu yang dengan tidak sopan melewati mio

….

"sampai di kamarMio."Nee Ritsu aku tadi sedang buat lirik,kata Mio kepadaku yang sedang bermain PSP nya

Ooo coba berikan,kataku agak memaksakan atusias,i..ini,kata Mio sedang agak gugup..

Ya.. yang ku temukan….lirik lagu

"_**TOKIMEKI SUGAR**_

Judulnya saja aku tidak mau lagi, Lalu aku memberinkan padanya lagi…

"lalu Mio menanyakan bagaimana? Dan aku tidak mengubirisnya sampai sekarang

FLASHBACK END

Aku juga tidak ada barang yang tertinggal,hanya untuk menghindarinya saja

….dan cepat ambil barang mu mugi!

TBC

a.n

hehehe lumayan panjang nih ^^

arigatou yaang nge review fanfic saya ini ^^ nge flame boleh,ngekritik juga boleh...oh ya BTW ada yang tau game OSU ga?ada yang punya akun FB ga?#banyak tanya

MIO CHAN BALES YA!

iya A.N.:yeees mio chan baik deh

Kimidori Hana:hehe udah agak benar ga sempai ^^?mohon koreksi lagi ya #seenaknya saja

Avirin Vivie: typonya masih ada? koreksi ya hehe biar makin bagus

Moccharamel:oh ya ini udah ada lagi...umurku 15, romance ya suka tpi ga bisa buat TT O TT,yuri (mitsu) agak suka sih sekarang ^^

ok sayounara minna~


End file.
